


Fine & Okay

by amoama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix about Stiles and his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine & Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/gifts).



> Ihni won my dubious fanmixing services and then much flailing went on concerning Stiles and his dad. <33333 I had so much fun making this, even though it was hard to put together something that could encompass them. I hope you like it bb!
> 
> Stiles and his dad are a great team, they work brilliantly together, supporting each other, teasing and berating each other, looking out for each other. Stiles acts out a very parental role over his father just as much as the Sheriff does for him. All too clearly they mean everything to each other. They’ve been surviving just the two of them for so long, they’re a well-oiled machine.  
> Except for all cracks below the surface! The events of Teen Wolf put a pressure on each of them individually and on their relationship. Stiles’s web of lies and blithe sarcasm threatens to destroy the trust between them. His insecurities are exposed ever more painfully: Stiles sincerely believes he is ruining his father’s life. The Sheriff sees all too well how close he is to losing Stiles. They love each other deeply but their relationship is tossed about in a sea of guilt and loss and fear that they could both drown in.

  


  
[ZIP D/L](https://www.box.com/s/mwg9iwy8qdmwzi1qkd4p)  
[Youtube Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2_cz0tn92McUv4sNLsHoMjL5KZmpmMBn)

**A Prologue For How They Thought Things Would Be:  
** The Wedding Song – Angus and Julia Stone  
As long as I'm with you  
I have got what I need  
We are gonna build a life together  
You and I forever and ever

_“You know, I miss talking to you. And I miss your mom.”_

**That Home – Cinematic Orchestra**  
Where the rooms are a collection of our lives,  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place that I call my home...

_“Oh hell, why you trying to ruin my life?”  
“I’m trying to extend your life. Okay, would you just eat it please. And tell me what you found.”_

**Give it All – Right the Stars**  
You only want what's out of reach  
But you can't help holding on to me  
You open up and then you close  
And where you hide I never know  
You run away  
And what can I say that you can hear?  
"Don't be afraid," my line to you

**The Great Mouse Detective – Disney**  
{instrumental}

_“Hey listen its fine, don’t worry about it. We’re gonna be fine.”_

**1000 Good Intentions – Rise Against**  
You've got your foot directly on the gas  
I watch you burn out so fast  
Now I can see just what you've become  
And how could something so right turn out so wrong?  
I don't have a backup plan  
This is all that I am

_“What if it’s agony now and it’s just hell later on?”  
“Then think about something Winston Churchill once said, ‘If you’re going through hell. Keep going.’”_

**The Silence – Lucia**  
Say you wanna stop me now  
But I’m leaving  
If it's just 'sorry'  
I don’t want your sorry now  
It’s too late, you know  
Wasted time.

_“I don’t get it, why aren’t you angry at me?”  
“Maybe I just don’t want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my son.”_

**Used to be a sweet boy – Morrissey**  
Holding so tightly to Daddy's hand  
But that was all in some distant land  
Blazer and tie and a big bright healthy smile  
Used to make all of our trials worthwhile

_“This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life. You killed your mother, and now you’re killing me.”_

**A Rush and A Push And the land that we stand on is ours – the smiths**  
And people who are uglier than you and I  
They take what they need, and just leave  
Oh, but don't mention love  
I'd hate the pain of the strain all over again  
And people who are weaker than you or I  
They take what they want from life.

_“You don’t have to solve this for me.”  
“I have to do something.”_

**Happy to Be Myself – The Boy Most Likely To**  
Alone with my thoughts,  
I don't want to think like this anymore.  
I wish that I could just empty my brain  
And fill it up with happy thoughts again,  
For a change.  
After the things that we have been through,  
I'm just amazed that we still exist.  
And I will find comfort in destroying things.  
And if you can be happy with me,  
I'll be happy to be myself.

_“Be happy about one thing: the game. You were amazing.”_  
“Thanks Dad.”  
“No I mean it. Look, it was pretty much over and then you got the ball and you started running. You scored and the tide just turned. Then you scored again and again. You weren’t just the MVP of the game. You were a hero.”  
“No I’m not a hero Dad.”  
“You were last night.”  
“I’m not a hero.” 

**Wind Beneath My Wings – Cherry Filter**  
You ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I’d like be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
You are the wind beneath my wings  
I know the truth  
I’d be nothing, nothing without you  
I’ve got it all here in my heart

**An Epilogue For All That They’re Facing:**  
 **The Wolves (Lowbo Remix) – Maggie Rogers**  
I'm not waiting  
for the wolves to take my body  
I'm not waiting for the wolves

I'm not waiting  
for the wolves to rip my heart out  
I'm not waiting for the wolves

 

_“It’s okay, Dad, it’s okay.”_  



End file.
